La razón detrás de un beso
by LadyPoison
Summary: Finalmente Kagome y Sesshomaru se han confesado, sin embargo jamás se han besado, cosa que a causa de las amigas de la azabache comienza a imquietarla. Decidida a probar los labios del youkai que la vuelve loca planea varios intentos, aunque en el camino de encontrará con una verdad muy sorprendente.
1. chapter 1

**El rechazo**

Acomodo la cinta de su bolsa a su hombro apenas sintió que se estaba resbalando. El sol la sofocaba y el sudor hacia que el uniforme se le pegara a la piel haciendola sentir incomoda, aunque poco le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y tomar una ducha para después irse al pasado.

Aquella charla con sus amigas la había dejado confundida. A pesar de que no deseaba exteriorizar lo que sucedía con su relación con Sesshomaru con sus amigas de esa época fue prácticamente imposible, ya que, al enterarse de que estaba saliendo con el hermano mayor de "su ex novio violento" las preguntas le comenzaron a llover como la peor de las tormentas.

Normalmente las hubiera ignorado, pero esas chicas eran tan insistentes que terminó contandoles todo, por supuesto evitando algunos detalles. Hubiera funcionado de no haber sido por aquella dichosa pregunta.

—¿Ya se besaron?—Preguntó Yuka con impaciencia.

Kagome sin pensarlo dos ves es respondió.

—No, aún no.

Que grave error, pues el grupo de chicas comenzó a chillar como si de la peor de las noticias se tratará. Ahí fue cuando ella se alteró y comenzó a analizar su relación.

Era cierto, no se habían besado, no siquiera cuando se habían confesado algunos meses atrás. Kagome jamás le prestó atención debido a que la felicidad de saberse correspondida la inundaba y ahora que lo pensaba Sesshomaru jamás había hecho amago de querer besarla, al menos que ella lo hubiera notado.

Varios pensamientos comenzaron a dar vuelta por su mente y se dio cuenta de que en verdad quería besarlo.

Apenas puso un pue fuera del pozo emprendió su camino en busca del youkai. Sesshomaru siempre la esperaba unos metros cerca del pozo y esa ves no fue la excepción.

El albino se encontraba descansando en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, pero totalmente alerta a su entorno.

—Sesshomaru—Lo llamó la chica y sin darle tiempo de contestar se lanzó a sus brazos—¿me extrañaste?—Preguntó juguetona.

Había estado fuera por una semana debido a los exámenes.

—No seas tonta—Replicó el demonio con su tono usual.

Lo que había aprendido la chica de todo el tiempo junto a él era que a interpretar su idioma y a su experiencia eso significaba sí.

—Yo también te extrañé—Le contestó su indirecta afirmación.

La azabache miro el rostro del youkai, realmente era hermoso. Bajo su vista a sus labios, tragó duro y se decidió.

Se acercó un poco y al ver que él no oponía resistencia se acercó aún más, pero cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse el youkai se levantó dejando a Kagome estupefacta.

—Los demás nos esperan—Dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes. Sin mirar a Kagome comenzó a caminar al interior del bosque dejando a la chica confundida

y aún más deseosa de besarlo.


	2. La razón detrás de un beso

**La razón detrás de un beso.**

Después del rechazo que sufrió comenzó a dudar sobre intentarlo de nuevo. No quería ser rechazada de nuevo, pero sobre todo no quería presionar a Sesshomaru.

Después de analizarlo por un rato se dio cuenta de que el no querer besarla debía tener una razón. Conocía a Sesshomaru y sabía que el no hacía las cosas sólo porque sí, así que sus razones tendría. Aunque a pesar de eso seguía siendo una chica y sobre todo una adolescente con inseguridades.

Sabía muy bien lo que su humana estaba tratando de hacer.

Estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería en un principio, pero luego recordó ciertas cosas. Ella había besado a su medio hermano antes, lo sabía...en cambio él jamás había tenido tales demostraciones de afecto con nadie.

Por supuesto, había tenido encuentros con algunas hembras para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, pero jamás permitió que ningúna de ellas osara besarlo, pues para él besar a alguien era una muestra de amor que no estaba dispuesto a darle a nadie, sin mencionar que iba contra su orgullo.

Bueno, no estaba dispuesto en el pasado, pero en ese momento las cosas habían cambiado le gustase o no.

Sin embargo, nunca había estado en una situación parecida, así que no sabía como proceder.

Se llevo dos dedos al puente de su nariz y pensó que si su padre estuviera vivo, de seguro se estaría burlando de él.

Se acomodó más en su pecho en busca de comodidad y protección.

Ahí, en las ramas de un árbol, abrazados y envueltos en la larga estola del youkai yacia la pareja descansando bajo el cielo nocturno.

Kagome aspiro el aroma embriagante del peli plata.

—Me gusta mucho estar así —Confesó con total sinceridad.

El demonio la observó. Ella siempre era muy sincera con sus sentimientos y exteriorisaba sus pensamientos sin importar que, así que pensó que lo justo sería ser directo con ella.

—¿Aún quieres besarme?

Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar aquella pregunta y sintió como la vergüenza afloraba de su piel al sentirse descubierta.

Sabía que negarlo no servía de nada ahora que lo sabía así que se limitó a asentir de forma tímida sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Escuchó a Sesshomaru suspirar y sintió que lo había arruinado.

—No tienes que hacerlo—Contestó

apresurada y nerviosa—De verdad, es en serio, no tienes que hacerlo. Lamento si te he presionado pero nunca lo hiciste y luego mis amigas hicieron un montón de preguntas y dijeron ciertas cosas que me hicieron dudar de mi, porque yo sé que en todo este tiempo has tenido mucha experiencia en esto y yo sólo...—Estaba hablando demasiado rápido por los nervios, pero el youkai la interrumpió.

—No la tengo—Contestó cortando su parloteo.

—¿Ah?—Fue lo único que alcanzó a vocalizar—¿pero que estas diciendo?

—Jamás permití que nadie me besara—Admito el peli plata con calma.

Para la azabache ese era un descubrimiento sorprendente. No se imaginaba como un ser tan hermoso como Sesshomaru nunca había besado a nadie.

Como si le leyera la mente dijo

—Es una demostración de afecto que no estoy dispuesto a darle a nadie—Sentenció haciendo que el pecho de la chica doliera.

Antes de que su loca cabecilla comenzará a sacar conclusiones el albino habló de nuevo.

—Exepto a ti—Confesó tomando a Kagome por el mentón para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron.

—¿Estas seguro?

—¿Porque no dejas de hacer tantas preguntas?—Inquirió

—Es que...es algo importante, para una persona importante—susurró la chica.

El demonio la miro y sonrío de medio lado. ¿Cómo era posible que esa humana fuera tan despistada? Que remedio...

Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró aquellas dos palabras para que sólo ella las pudiera oir.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios.

Ambos sintieron una calidez que los invadió. Al principio el beso fue lento, conociendo la boca del otro para después pasar a otro nivel con más confianza.

Al separarse, Kagome esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Podría hacer esto toda la noche—Dijo despreocupadamente aún en la ensoñación del beso.

—Entonces hazlo—Contestó el youkai pasando sus garras por los mechones de su cabello.

De inmediato la chica se sonrojo.

—No hablaba en serio—Se excusó con la cara roja.

—Pero yo sí—Dicho eso la tomo y la besó de nuevo con pasión,tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Fin


End file.
